<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Andreas Knew by weebutwicked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009577">Andreas Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked'>weebutwicked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben's just the dad of the group, Ben's just trying his best, Farah Dowling's Hair, Gen, Protective Ben Harvey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them knew what was in store for them now, what would happen to the school and the students? To those who couldn't or wouldn't fall in line. Only time would tell. </p><p>Andreas knew and that might make him the most dangerous of all.</p><p>Spoilers for the Season 1 finale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farah Dowling &amp; Saul Silva &amp; Ben Harvey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Andreas Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not totally sure what to make of this yet, was playing around with a few ideas. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Andreas knew, Andreas knew, Andreas knew...</i>
</p><p>They all knew that now. It was a mantra they could repeat to themselves alone in the dark to try and ease their subconscious', trying to ease the tight feeling in their chests and accept that it was not their fault for what happened. It didn't work most of the time, they managed all the same. As much as they could anyway. Worn threads pulled taut and tight-lipped secrets, swept away as a dark time they were not keen to revisit and could move on from.</p><p>Andreas <i>knew</i>.</p><p>They had trusted him and followed him into battle as they always had, with complete trust and faith in the system. Fighting for the realms was their cause, they were supposed to be ready to lay down their lives for it if asked. They trusted him because they trusted Rosalind and she would never lead them down the path of darkness. That had been drilled into them since they were young students. </p><p>The blind faith has cost them dearly, so dearly.</p><p>Not only had they lost their friend, but their mentor and leader had also betrayed them at the highest order. Knowingly made them accomplices in a war crime, executioners of an entire village, and it was something they all struggled with deeply. It had broken their faith, Ben and Farah had such a crisis of conscience that they left the battalion all together and swore up they would never join again.</p><p>It had shaken the team that badly.</p><p>Especially <i>them</i>.</p><p>Saul was a soldier, always had been. He was used to the heat of battle, of tough calls and actions. Following the order to the letter with no questions asked. His teammates were also well trained, but they were fairies and it was different for them even though they had proved themselves to the cause, to him. He had been raised to be a specialist, his job was to protect and serve. It was to protect and aid them.</p><p>Ben was a softie, both on the top and bottom layers. He was an excellent soldier, their medic, their analyst and chemist and so much more. He knew and could read the bodies of their foes with quick ease, pointing them in new directions and avenues of attack or defense they hadn't considered previously. As an earth fairy, he had the ability to give and take life. He never enjoyed hurting others though, they learned that early on.</p><p>His ability to heal had saved their skins more times than they could count.</p><p>Farah was ethereal in her work, her abilities with the mind far-reaching and swift. Terrifying if left unchecked. If Farah was a lesser fairy or one bent on darkness, she would be the key to ultimate destruction. With enough magic Farah could render crowds into mindless minions, could make them forget to breathe if that were what she wanted to do. It would be so easy.</p><p>The fact she didn't use her abilities to cause pain unless absolutely necessary said far more about her than it didn't. Of the team, she was likely the most dangerous if provoked.</p><p>Andreas <i>knew</i>.</p><p>Andreas was the face of the cause. The hero. He threw his entire body and soul into whatever the fight was, what his orders were. In the beginning, it had been admirable, over time it became a concern. He would fight his fellow soldiers and beat them down before he would ever question the orders given, his desire to kill became the only thing he could focus on. His commander knew that and exploited it.</p><p>Sometimes she sent him on missions alone, they'd see him slipping out after dark and after returning he'd go silent. Held the line like a good soldier. Now, they all wondered what horrific atrocities he'd been performing at Rosalind's behest. How many more people had he hurt? How many more Aster Dell's? His loyalty made him pliant to Rosalind's suggestions, his powers aiding her in ways they wouldn't imagine.</p><p>Rosalind has chosen them for their powers, no doubt, but also their camaraderie. They worked like a well-oiled machine, once they'd been trained, of course. The original team had been quite large, splintered off into several smaller sects as time went on, and the core four of Andreas, Farah, Ben and Saul became the clear frontrunners for Rosalind's priority team.</p><p>Her golden students.</p><p>First chosen for the missions, first to be rewarded at the end of the day. It had been exhilarating at the time, to be needed that badly. It made you feel important. They all felt like they were doing what needed to be done to protect the realms and they were damn good at it. Like it was fate that they'd all been put together. Thinking about it now, it wasn't fate, it was just Rosalind. That was the most disappointing part of all.</p><p>It had all been a lie. They thought they'd been doing the right thing. Now, the thought of the old days made bile rise in their throats and regret seep into their hearts like a sickness. It had burrowed inside and refused to give up its hold on any of them. There was no pride in the good they had done, all the good in the world couldn't outweigh the biggest bad.</p><p>After Andreas died, after Rosalind's fall from grace, they had decided to do what they could to carry on. To fix the stain that had seeped into Alfea. All signs and mentions of Rosalind removed the school, the faculty still loyal to her given early retirement or transferred to other realms. Each of them took the position that they had been working towards before Aster Dell.</p><p>It was time to <i>heal</i>. After all of the damage done, it was time for that.</p><p>Farah was always meant to succeed Rosalind, she'd been trained for that from the beginning, Ben wanted to continue to give life and educate the next generation on the beautiful things nature could do, and Saul wanted to continue the good fight. It's what they were good at and working together and supporting each other, Alfea prospered for the first time in over a decade. The days of dark were over.</p><p>The three of them helped raise Andreas' son to be the best young man he could be, in hopes he would never develop the bloodlust or sadistic natures his father showed in the end. From Ben he learned peace and care, from Farah he learned diplomacy, kindness and inner strength, from Saul, Sky learned to trust, both in himself and others. They told Sky his father was a hero and it was a half-truth but it had been real at one point in their lives.  </p><p>Andreas had been a hero until he wasn't.</p><p>Sky didn't need to know that though. He was a kid. Best let him remember his father in a positive light, they thought it would be best for him. For a while it was. They had succeeded for so long that the thought of a kink in the chain hadn't really crossed their minds. Bringing Bloom to Alfea changed everything.</p><p>When Ben saw the battalion surround Alfea and Rosalind and Luna came into view, he knew something awful had happened. His breath caught in his throat the moment he'd seen those haunting blue eyes again. Farah was right, they were all safer when she was restrained. Thank gods the girls weren't back yet to see all of this happening, but where was the other faculty? Where was Farah? Rosalind was grinning at him like she had all the answers and that was never a good sign. </p><p>A loud scuffle behind him had Ben whipping around, the Solarian guards had Saul in cuffs and were dragging him away, the sounds of his shoes being dragged across the gravelled courtyard such a stark contrast to only a few months prior when the students were arriving.</p><p>Beatrix was preening and glaring at everyone, looking ever the smug child while standing next to Luna. The snake, both of them were snakes. Beatrix was far more trained than they'd realised and now they were paying for that oversight too. Saul and Farah had told him how it had gone with her in lockup, she was calculating. Practised. Seeing her now with Luna and Rosalind, clearly, she was in deep with them.</p><p>Another one of Rosalind's little soldiers.</p><p>She was so young though. <i>Rosalind, what were you thinking?</i> Recruiting a child to carry out such awful tasks, she'd murdered Callum without an ounce of regret. She'd broken into Farah's office and it was she who let the Burned One loose. The blood on her hands was so great and it made it worse as a mentor they'd known and trusted and loved had set all of it up...</p><p>Rosalind was too far gone now.</p><p>Another car pulled up, the doors opening. Who else could possibly be coming to the school, it seemed like all of Solaria was here at the moment, it couldn't get much fucking worse. He couldn't tell who it was as the person stepped out, the car had them hidden briefly and then it pulled away and there was... <i>Andreas</i>. How was that possible? He had died, Saul told them he'd died.</p><p>Then, to add insult to injury Luna started laying out the charges against Saul and Rosalind was looking like the cat who'd eaten the canary and it all started to come together, especially as Andreas went to stand next to Beatrix. A coup. Someone had helped Rosalind to set all of this into place and trained Beatrix on being the perfect spy, that someone being Andreas. Fucking hell.</p><p>So the girl knew everything.</p><p>None of this explained where Farah was though, she would never let this happen on her watch. Any of it. Which meant one of two things: Rosalind had her tucked away somewhere in retaliation, perhaps in a state as they'd kept her all these years, perhaps in something worse and in pain.</p><p>Or that she was dead.</p><p>Rosalind couldn't let her live with everything she knew, not with the loyalty of the entire school and other realms at her back. Farah would be a threat to everything. For Farah's sake, he hoped it was the first one. He was well and truly on his own, a lamb in a den of lions. If he didn't play all his cards right, he was right fucked. Not to mention what could happen to his kids if he didn't play along. Now he was going to have to be the blindly following Andreas of the group.</p><p>Gross.</p><p>The sounds of laughter nearby made Ben's heart drop, the girls were back. What would they think of all of this? Would they know what to do? They were just kids playing checkers in a world full of chess boards. Plastering a small smile on his face, Ben waved at the group once they'd stopped and taken everything in, hoping it would ease the shock some and letting them know he was on their side. They'd figure this out.</p><p>"Dad?" Terra asked hesitantly as the girls came over to him, no doubt wanting answers he couldn't provide just yet. "It's all right, girls. Nothing to worry about. Queen Luna has graced us with a visit and she brought some visitors. The lady next to her is Headmistress Rosalind and --  " He hadn't seen Andreas sneak up on the group, too distracted by everything going on. </p><p>He looked just as he had the day he died. Little more grey but still him, tall as a tree and with a deep voice that struck fear in their enemies. "I am Andreas of Erakylon. Welcome back to Alfea, ladies. I am your new Headmaster of Specialists." He carried himself with strength, it was easy to see where Sky had inherited that from. By the time he was done with them, well, Ben didn't want to know.</p><p>All five girls stared at the man who was supposed to be dead. The father of one of their friends and supposed hero of Alfea. They knew everything now, but nobody else knew that. From now on everything changed. Loyalties would be tested, the girls would be broken and rebuilt, Ben knew that. It had happened to their team. She would make them into soldiers.</p><p>Andreas knew and he had spent the last sixteen years laying in wait and training the enemy like a good little dog until such a time he could enact... what, revenge, world domination, their destruction? Who knew with Rosalind. The man clearly had a plan though, Ben could tell that much. After all this time away, who wouldn't? Sixteen years was a long time to brood.</p><p>He just hoped they could handle it. None of them knew what was in store for them now, what would happen to the school and the students? To those who couldn't or wouldn't fall in line. Only time would tell. </p><p>Andreas knew and that might make him the most dangerous of all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>